Known methods of determining the position of a sulcus on the human cortex basically aim at generating a topologically correct cortex surface rather than determining the precise location of major sulci. The majority of the prior art puts emphasis on a single sulcus (in most cases the central sulcus). The few methods capable of identifying several major sulci are either heavy in terms of processing time or require vast amounts of prior work (e.g. model generation from training data). Prior art methods almost exclusively operate on a single imaging modality (for example, T1 without contrast).
The present invention allows for a more efficient and more precise determination of a position of a brain sulcus in the brain of a patient.
Aspects of the present invention, examples and exemplary steps and their embodiments are disclosed in the following. Different exemplary features of the invention can be combined in accordance with the invention wherever technically expedient and feasible.